


Family Business

by schmetterlingstee



Series: Omertà [1]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: A husband appreciating his wife, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Day Crime Syndicate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmetterlingstee/pseuds/schmetterlingstee
Summary: [Series summary: 3 powerful clans run the capital city. One of them being the Cao family, led by a cunning yet feared man. Their empire wasn't built on benevolence or charity, but no one ever lived long enough to complain. Although a lone man cannot build an empire without the men (and women) following him in his ambition... ]Cao Pi takes care of a business matter...





	Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write something for DW, so here is the 1st part of an AU series no one asked for~ It'll mostly be short stories with the focus on different characters and their relationships, roles and backstories. 
> 
> The entire story series is set in a more dystopian version of our world, where the people abandoned by their government seek out other ways to make living.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not intend to idealize organized crime and violence. Also English is not my native language, please bear with me.  
> But for now, please enjoy~

“Listen, kid. I will not bow before you, just because I know who your father is.”

Cao Pi’s expression darkened, but he remained silent to hear out the man who sat across him at the table, pouring himself another glass of wine.

The man let out a grunt and nearly swallowed his cigarette while coughing. “You Cao’s stay out of my district, I want no business with any of you arrogant pricks. The deal is off.”

Cao Pi glanced over to his wife, who pretended to be focused on playing her flute. But she returned a quick look and a re-assuring smile crossed her lips.

“I’m afraid, you don’t understand.” Cao Pi leaned forward in his seat. “This is not a deal. If you don’t pay us _arrogant pricks_ , I won’t leave any of your établissements or factories standing.”

With a smooth gesture, he took the cigarette out of the man’s mouth and dropped it in the other’s wine. Pi looked him in the eyes. “And if you don’t humble yourself, you will end up like your cigarette. Drowned in a pool of wine, or your own blood – which depends on how much you piss me off.”

The man’s face grew red with anger and he clutched the glass tightly, nearly breaking it. “Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?” he shouted and drew his gun. “I’m going to put a hole in your head, you shitty brat!”

Zhen’s playing stopped, and she lifted her head, giving the man a dirty look. Cao Pi could not conceal his smirk. He knew how much his beloved hated to be disrupted when she played the flute.

He ignored the gun pointed at his head and took a sip from his glass of water. Drinking on the job was just below him, plus it dulled his senses.

“You might want to lower your voice.” He remarked dryly, noticing Zhen slowly rising from the pillow she had been sitting on.

“That’s it, it’s about time someone puts an end to your cursed bloodline.” The man roared and placed his finger on the trigger.

Cao Pi sighed and closed his eyes. “How bothersome.”

He heard a click followed by a loud thud and a heavy body hitting the floor. He took another sip from his water and opened his eyes again.

Before him on the floor lay the drunk fool, a puddle of blood forming under his head.

“Promise you will never use an attack like that on me, my love.” Pi said and looked to his right, up to his wife.

Zhen crossed her arms. She had to be one of the few women whose delicate faces did not wrinkle when they frowned.

“What a boar.” She remarked and then gave her husband a gentle thud on his head with her flat palm. “And what is it with you, staying calm with a gun pointed at your head?” she asked, barely able to hide her concern through anger.

A smile formed on Cao Pi’s lips. “Were you worried about me?” he asked playfully, but was met with another glare.

He gently took his wife’s wrist and pulled her closer to reach her pale cheek and place a kiss on it. “He had the safety on the entire time, I knew that gun would not fire. It’s the kind of mistake drunk fools like him tend to make. It’s probably for the best if we just take over his business completely.”

Zhen let out a soft laugh. “Oh, so no more threats and payments? You’re fine with actually working for your money now?”

“Money works for me, my love. It’s but a means to an end in the grand game. If I was only in it for the money, I would already be enjoying my retirement.” Pi said and rose from his chair.  
“I’m going to have to make some calls, we need people to take over this idiot’s turf before someone else hears that he’s out of the game.”

Zhen sighed and placed her flute on the table. She wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck and ran her fingers through his hair. “You promised we would spend some time together after this.”

He took her hand and pressed his lips against her knuckles. “I would never break a promise, my love. Once I’m done, I’m taking you to the most expensive place you can think of to show you off.” He replied and smiled at her.

He had his share of women in the past, but that was before had he laid his eyes on Zhen. From that very moment, she had been the only one for him. She was brilliant and beautiful, yet she could be so cruel to whoever stood in her way. At other times she could be so soft and delicate…

“What are you looking at, my dear?” she asked and playfully raised an eyebrow at him, fully aware of what he was doing.

“I’m simply admiring you.” He said.

Zhen hummed lightly and a pleased smile crossed her lips. She handed him his phone and turned on her heels to depart. “Make your calls. I will be waiting for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that concludes the first story, wow I can't believe I actually uploaded this after years of pondering about whether I should do it or not.
> 
> So far my drafts are mainly Wei focused, but if you'd like to see a specific character or pairing in this AU, let me know! (Since these are only short stories, I won't turn away requests unless they make me super uncomfortable writing lol)
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, please leave kudos or even a comment if you like ♡


End file.
